Character recasts
Jim Henson (1955-1990) and Steve Whitmire (1990-present)]] A list of instances in which a character was recast with another performer. Main performers are marked in bold; cases in which someone held a puppet up in the background of a group shot are not included. If a performer was cast as that character in only one production (or for only one year), the title of that production is noted. If the performer performed the character for more than one production, a date range is listed. For further details, see the Casting History section of the respective character page on the wiki (linked in the header). The Muppets Animal * Frank Oz - 1975-2000 * Eric Jacobson - 2002-present * Drew Massey - Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony, Episode 9 (2005) * Kevin Clash - Occasionally on Muppets Tonight (1996) Beaker * Richard Hunt — 1977-1991 * Steve Whitmire — 1992-present * Kevin Clash - The Muppet Show Live (2001) Dr. Teeth * Jim Henson — 1975-1990 * Bill Barretta — 2005-present * John Kennedy — various (1991-2003) * Victor Yerrid — From the Balcony episode 9 (2005) Floyd Pepper * Jerry Nelson — 1975-2005 * John Kennedy — 2005-2006 * Matt Vogel — 2008-present Fozzie Bear * Frank Oz — 1976-2000 * Eric Jacobson — 2002-present Janice * Richard Hunt — 1977-1990 * Eren Ozker — 1976-1977 * David Rudman — 2008-present * Fran Brill — 1975 * Matt Vogel — Muppet RaceMania (2000) * Brian Henson — 2002-2003 * Tyler Bunch — The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) * John Lovelady - Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things (1975) Kermit the Frog * Jim Henson — 1955-1990 * Steve Whitmire — 1990-present * John Kennedy — Muppetfest (2001), Muppets Ahoy! (2006) * Artie Esposito — America's Got Talent, the MTV Video Music Awards, D23 Expo (2009) Link Hogthrob * Jim Henson — 1976-1990 * Steve Whitmire — 2000-present Lew Zealand * Jerry Nelson — 1978-2003 * Bill Barretta — 2002-2005 * Matt Vogel — 2008-present Mahna Mahna * Jim Henson — 1969-1976 * Bill Barretta — 2001-present Miss Piggy * Frank Oz — 1976-2002 * Eric Jacobson — 2002-present * Jerry Nelson — Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass (1974) * Fran Brill — The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) * Richard Hunt — The Muppet Show Season 1 (1976-1977) * Kevin Clash — Episode 211 of Muppets Tonight (1997) The Newsman * Jim Henson — 1976-1989 * Jerry Nelson — Muppets Inside (1996) * Brian Henson — 2001-2003 * Steve Whitmire — 2008-present Robin the Frog *'Jerry Nelson' - 1971 - 2003 *'Matt Vogel' - 2008 - present Rowlf the Dog * Jim Henson — 1962-1990 * Bill Barretta — 1996-present Sam Eagle * Frank Oz - 1975-2000 * Eric Jacobson - 2005-present * Kevin Clash - It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) * Drew Massey - Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony Episodes 11, 15, 18 and 33 (2005-2006) Scooter * Richard Hunt — 1976-1990 * David Rudman — 2008-present * Adam Hunt — Muppets from Space (voice only) * Matt Vogel — Muppet RaceMania (voice only) * Brian Henson — It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * Rickey Boyd — The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Statler * Richard Hunt — 1976-1990 * Jerry Nelson - 1975, 1992-2003 * Steve Whitmire — 2002-present * Drew Massey — 2005-2006 * Bill Barretta - Jimmy Kimmel Live (2003) The Swedish Chef * Jim Henson - 1975-1990 * Bill Barretta - 1996-present * David Rudman - The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * Steve Whitmire - I Love Lucy Movie Mania Screen Test (1999) * Victor Yerrid - From the Balcony: Episode 26 (2006) Sweetums * Richard Hunt - 1976-1991 * John Henson - 1996-2005 * Matt Vogel - 2009-present * Jerry Nelson - The Frog Prince (1971 - puppeteer only) * Carl Banas - The Frog Prince (1971 - voice only) * Rob Mills - The Jim Henson Hour (1989 - Episode 107: Health and Fitness) * David Rudman - The Cosby Show (1990 - Episode 138 Cliff's Nightmare) * Victor Yerrid - Family Feud (2001), Barnes & Noble promotion (2003), Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony Episode 13 * Noel MacNeal - A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) * Ed Christie - filling in for John Henson on a few occasions Uncle Deadly * Jerry Nelson — 1976-1979 * Matt Vogel — 2011 Waldorf * Jim Henson — 1975-1990 * Dave Goelz — 1992-present * Victor Yerrid — 2005-2006 * Jerry Nelson - Muppet Meeting Films (1974) (as Mr. Cosgrove) * John Lovelady - Des O'Connor Entertains (1976) ''Sesame Street Barkley * Toby Towson - 1977-1978 * 'Brian Muehl' - 1978-1984 * 'Fred "Garbo" Garver' - 1984-1993 * 'Bruce Connelly' - 1993-present Bert *'Frank Oz''' - (1969 - present) *'Eric Jacobson' - (1997 - present) Betty Lou *'Jim Henson' *'Marilyn Sokol' (1974-1975) *'Lisa Buckley' * Frank Oz, in the game show "Pick Your Pet", where she's called Lucy Jones * Fran Brill * Caroll Spinney The Big Bad Wolf * Jerry Nelson: 1971-present * Kevin Clash: 1980s * Joey Mazzarino: 1990s-2006 * Martin P. Robinson: 1990s-2006 * Tyler Bunch: 2007-present Cookie Monster *'Frank Oz' - (1969 - present) *'David Rudman' - (2001 - present) * Jim Henson - in The Ed Sullivan Show and commercials * Joe Raposo - in "Everyone Likes Ice Cream" (voice) * Caroll Spinney - in a 1969 sketch in which various monsters whisper the letter C. Dr. Nobel Price * Brian Muehl - 1979-1984 * Kevin Clash - 1984-1988 Elmo *'Kevin Clash' - (1985-present) *Brian Muehl - (1980-1984) *Richard Hunt - (1984) Ernie *'Jim Henson' - (1969 - 1990) *'Steve Whitmire' - (1993 - present) Forgetful Jones * Michael Earl - 1979-1981 * Richard Hunt - 1981-1992 Gordon *'Matt Robinson' - (1969-1972) *'Hal Miller' - (1972 - 1974) *'Roscoe Orman' - (1974 - present) *Garrett Saunders- Sesame Street test pilot (1969) Gladys the Cow * Richard Hunt - 1973-1992 * Jennifer Barnhart - 2003-present Goldilocks * Camille Bonora - 1991-1997 * Alice Dinnean-Vernon - 1997-2004 * Jennifer Barnhardt - 2005 Grover *'Frank Oz' - (1969 - present) *'Eric Jacobson' - (1997 - present) Guy Smiley * Jim Henson - 1969-1990 * Eric Jacobson - (2005-present) * Don Reardon - Let's Make a Word CD-ROM game (voice only) Kermit the Frog * Jim Henson — 1955-1990 * Steve Whitmire — 1990-present Mr. Snuffleupagus *'Jerry Nelson' - (1971-1978) *'Michael Earl' - (1978-1980) *'Martin P. Robinson' - (1980-present) Sherry Netherland * Julianne Buescher - 1993-1996 * Alice Dinnean-Vernon - 1996-1998 Sonny Friendly * Richard Hunt - 1986-1992 * David Rudman - 1992-2000 Telly Monster *'Brian Muehl' - (1979-1984) *'Martin P. Robinson' - (1984-present) *Bob Payne - (1979) Two-Headed Monster * Peter Friedman and Richard Hunt - ca. 1978 * Richard Hunt and Jerry Nelson - ca. 1980 – 1991 * David Rudman and Jerry Nelson - 1992 – 2000 * David Rudman and Joey Mazzarino - (2001–present) Category:Character Lists Category:Behind the Scenes